Strangers From The Past
by Rinoa C. Heartily
Summary: Rinoa starts having weird dreams...but wahat are they about. Her past is about to be dug up again
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Dream

Strangers From The Past

Chapter 1: The Dream

The flashlight wondered the fields surrounding Esthar Military School. A dark figure hid in the shadows. He reached inside his long coat and pulled out a photograph. He looked at the woman in the photo. He looked at her raven coloured hair and her chocolate coloured eyes. He smiled weakly at her warm smile. He then said bitterly, "I will find you Julie." He then raised his head when he heard dogs barking and men shouting. He knew they had found him missing from his room. A flash of lighting lit up his face his. His brown eyes searched for where he could run. He was escaping from the school, which he had been sent to for something he didn't do. He closed his eyes as he remembered when he was dragged away from this woman in the photo. He opened his eyes when he heard the dogs barking and the men shouting for him. He took one last look, desperate to get away. His eyes settled on a small forest in front of him; it was his only chance. He brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. He then ran through the rain and the lighting. The lighting revealed his long dark hair flowing behind him. He knew he'd been seen the dogs were racing behind him. He ran towards the small forest in front of him. The thunder crashed in the sky above him and the lighting lit up with beautiful flashes of colour. He heard the voices of the men searching for him; he heard the dogs barking getting louder they were closing in around him. He knew they were so he ran faster. He stopped there were two pathways he could take; he could take the left pathway or carry straight on. The lighting lightened up the forest and the thunder echoed through it. He glanced back; he saw torch light's searching the forest for him. He made a quick decision and down the left pathway.

Rinoa tossed and turned in her bed. She was muttering things. She started to toss and turn more violently. She started crying, "NO!" she flung her right arm out. It came thudding down on Squall's chest. Accidently hurting him Squall shot up clutching his chest where Rinoa had hurt him. He looked at Rinoa tossing and turning violently. Her whole body was wet from her sweat. She was also shivering. Squall was alarmed, as he had never seen Rinoa act like this before. He nudged her to wake her. She sat screaming. Squall held her tight in his arms repeating softly, "You're ok. It was just a dream." Rinoa buried her tear-streamed face in his chest. She was crying. Squall rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. Squall tried to figure out what she dreamt about that scared her so much. Squall looked at himself cradling his shivering girlfriend in the mirror. 


	2. The Search

Chapter 2: The Search

Chapter 2: The Search

The dark figure slammed a photo down on the bar.

"Have you seen this woman?" he asked the bartender, "her name's Julie Heartily."

The bartender looked at the smiling brunette in the photo, "Nah sorry mate, haven't seen her. Could I get you a drink?"

The dark covered man picked up the photo and put it in a pocket inside his long coat. 

"Thank you for your time," he said leaving the bar.

"Wait? Sir? Wait?" shouted a woman running after the dark clothed man.

He stopped and looked at the blonde woman running to catch him up.

She caught up with him, "You're…you're," she paused to catch her breathe, "you're looking for Julie Heartily?"

"Yes," he said more interested, "do you know where she is?"

"Last I heard of her was she was in Balamb."

"Balamb?"

"Yes. You do know she is married to General Caraway?"

"Father" he said under his breathe.

He closed his eyes and remembered his father tearing him away from Julie, his mother. He curled his hand into a fist and clenched his teeth together. He hated his father more than anything in the world. He hated his because he dragged him and her away.

"Did you say something?" the woman asked startling him from his memories.

"Thank you for your help," he started to walk away from her.

"Your welcome!" she shouted at him.

"Rinoa? Rinoa?" Squall looked at his restless girlfriend in their bed.

"Father," she quietly said, "Daddy?"

"Rin?" Squall said stroking her forehead, "Wake up honey?"

"Daddy? Daddy?" she started to shake in her sleep.

"Rinoa?" Squalls gently shuck her.

"Daddy! NO! Who is he?" she screamed.

"Rinoa it's Squall, your boyfriend!"

"No!" she wriggled out of his grib.

"Rinoa!" He said more sternly, "Wake up!" 

Rinoa then stopped mumbling and tossing and turning in their bed.

She slowly opened her eyes revealing, their chocolate brown colour, She looked at Squall. He looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"What?" she asked him smiling.

"You were calling four dad in your sleep."

"I was?" she asked surprised.

"Yep!" What were you dreaming about?"

"I can't remember," she lied to her to her boyfriend, "Shall we get dressed and go out for breakfast?"

"Sure," Squall lowered himself and gently kissed Rinoa's lips. He then got up and went to the bathroom.

Rinoa lay in their thinking about the strange mysterious man in her dreams and why was her father involved. She got up when she heard Squall call her name.


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3:Secrets

Chapter 3:Secrets

"General Caraway? There's a girl out here saying she's your daughter, Rinoa. Do you want to see her?" asked his receptionist.

General Caraway looked up from his papers on his desk at the receptionist. He nodded his head silently. The receptionist left.

Rinoa walked in. her father motioned for her to have a seat. She sat down watching him.

"Rinoa, you know I'm a very busy man. Why have you came here? What do you want?" he asked his daughter.

"Daddy you wouldn't lie to me would you?" she studied her father.

"Why? You know I wouldn't."

"Well I need your help? I have been having dreams lately about a man called Strik. I don't know who he is, but even though there dreams and they could mean nothing but I feel like some how I know him and that he's real and…."

"Rinoa? Where is this leading to?" her father cut her off.

"Well he's looking for Julie. My mother. So I was wondering do you know anything about him?" she questioned her father.

General Caraway paused and remembered his forgotten son. He was shamed by Strik that why he sent him to Military School. He didn't tell Julie until he had to go. Julie hated him for sending her dear son away. But he didn't want people to know what he had done. As far as was concerned he had no son. 

What puzzled him the most was how did Rinoa know about him? She's never met him and he had certainly not spoken about him. Julie couldn't have told her because she died before Rinoa had reached her first birthday. He missed his wife, he knew his daughter did too. He remembered the horrible accident that took her life.

"Daddy?" Rinoa looked at her father, "Do you know some-one called Strik then?"

"No. I'm sorry I couldn't help you love," he was now lying to his daughter. Could she sense it.

"Thanks daddy," she walked over to her father and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you on Sunday." 

General Caraway watched his daughter walk out the door. Once he knew she was gone he sighed in relief.

"So any help?" Squall gave Rinoa a hug once she walked out her father's office.

She hugged him, "He's lying."

"So now what?" Squall put his arm around his girlfriend as the walked out of the mansion that used to be her house.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head.

"Well let's go home then?" Squall suggested.

Rinoa smiled at him and nodded her head.

This isn't over yet; I will find this guy. Rinoa thought to herself.

Rinoa had promised selphie she would eat lunch with her today so after her class she had to go find her. Of course she found Selphie hanging out with Irvine. Them two weren't a couple yet but everyone knew they had they fancied each other and it was so obvious. Selphie somehow forced herself to part from Irvine when she saw Rinoa.

Selphie jogged towards Rinoa with a massive grin on her face.

"So what's happened?" Rinoa asked, wanting to know why Selphie was so happy.

"Nothing," she lied.

Rinoa sensed she was lying, "You can't fool me Selphie, what happened?"

"Okay he asked me on a date," she squealed with excitement.

Rinoa softly chuckled at her friend, "Come on where we going for lunch?"

"Let's go into town?" her friend suggested. So they both headed off towards the parking lot.

"So what did your father say about Strik?" Selphie asked getting in the car.

"Not much he said he didn't know him, but I could sense he was lying," Rinoa started the engine up.

"Well what you going to do now?"

"Well in my first dream he escaped from Easther Military School so there had to be some news on it."

"So lets check it out in the library records," Selphie said putting her sun shades on.

"You think there will be something?"

"Well if he escaped there had to be a report in a newspaper about it and the library will have every newspaper so maybe will find this guy."

"You can be clever sometimes," Rinoa smiled at her friend.

Will there be something on Strik escaping from the military school in the library, Rinoa asked herself. Well it was worth a try she thought and maybe she might know why she was dreaming about him. 

She then pulled into Balamb.

A dark figure watched her step out the car, "Julie," he said. 


End file.
